Yin & Yang
by KonoHaru
Summary: Selama ini Sakura tak pernah termakan omongan siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata perkataan Karin sukses membuatnya bungkam. Apa yang dikatakannya? Bagaimana tanggapan kekasihnya, Sasuke?/Oneshot/AU Fanfiction, mind to RnR?


Hai :) Entah kenapa author tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin fic ini XD Akhirnya author bisa bikin fic oneshot *tebarbunga* Kalo gitu, langsung aja ya...

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi KHS yang juga merupakan kekasih dari pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak sekali gadis yang iri padanya karena bisa mendapatkan hati sang pangeran. Termasuk seorang gadis bersurai merah yang satu ini, Karin Uzumaki. Berkali-kali ia mengerjai Sakura tetapi Sakura tetap tidak peduli. Mengolok-oloknya sekalipun, ia tidak peduli. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya hari ini, karena perkataannya sukses membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tahu, kau dan Sasuke itu sangat bertentangan, kau pikir selama ini kau mirip hah?" ucap Karin.

"Tentu saja! Kami memiliki hobi yang sama, selera musik yang sama dan berbagai macam hal lainnya" balas Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Itu kan kelihatannya saja. Mungkin hobi kalian memang sama, tapi kepribadian kalian? Kalian bahkan sering berdebat untuk hal kecil, itu menandakan bahwa kalian sering bertentangan. Kebiasaan kalian juga sangat berbeda. Lihat saja, lama-kelamaan akan terjadi ketidak cocok-an yang akan menyebabkan berakhirnya hubungan kalian" ucap Karin seraya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Oh ya…" Karin kembali melirik kearah Sakura.

"Kalian mirip seperti Yin dan Yang. Kelihatannya sama, tapi sebenarnya sangat berbeda. Kalian sama sekali tidak cocok, hubungan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama" lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam mencerna perkataan Karin barusan.

 _"Yin dan Yang?"_ batinnya.

Ia kembali mengingat hal-hal yang telah dilalui nya bersama Sasuke. Mereka memang memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu memanah. Pertemuan pertama mereka pun di area latihan memanah sekolah. Karena hobi yang sama itu juga mereka menjadi dekat. Sering kali musik favorit Sakura juga merupakan favorit Sasuke. Karena itulah Sakura menganggap bahwa mereka mirip dan cocok satu-sama lain. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada banyak pula perbedaan. Seperti sifat antara mereka yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek sementara Sakura yang hangat dan perhatian. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian sementara Sakura lebih senang bersama dengan banyak orang. Sakura sangat menyukai makanan manis sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak. Sasuke yang pendiam sementara Sakura cerewet. Masih banyak lagi perbedaan jika disebutkan.

 _"Apakah kami benar-benar tidak cocok?"_ kini Sakura mulai termakan perkataan Karin.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk mengajak Sakura pergi berkencan. Sakura bilang ia ingin sekali melihat kembang api di festival musim panas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menginginkannya karena festival itu sudah pasti ramai, tapi karena Sakura memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya Sasuke tak bisa menolak. Kini ia sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Sementara yang ditunggu belum kunjung keluar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya, pintu rumah sang kekasih pun terbuka. Sakura keluar mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _soft pink_. Rambutnya dihias dengan jepitan berbentuk pita berwarna merah maroon. Dan _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam menghiasi kaki mulusnya itu.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya hari ini. Biasanya ia terlihat begitu ceria.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa" bantah Sakura.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya" lanjut Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil _sport_ hitam milik Sasuke. Mobil itu melesat cepat menuju alun-alun kota. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasuke menuju festival. Melihat keceriaan kekasihnya kembali membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku mau beli permen apel" ucap Sakura riang.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi. Sesekali, ia tersenyum melihat tawaan dan senyuman kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara kembang api. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah langit. Langit malam yang begitu indah, dihiasi oleh bintang yang bagaikan permata dan ditambah oleh kembang api musim panas.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ayo lihat kembang apinya dari dekat danau!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari kecil menuju taman di dekat danau.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura. Kini ia duduk di kursi putih panjang di dekat danau, memandangi gadis musim seminya yang dengan gembira menatap langit malam ini yang begitu indah. Sementara Sakura begitu antusias dengan pesta kembang api. Sejak dulu ia selalu menyukainya. Sudah lama ia ingin mengajak Sasuke melihat kembang api, tetapi selalu ditolak karena Sasuke yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Kepribadian mereka memang berbeda. Berbeda? Hal ini membuat Sakura kembali teringat perkataan Karin 2 hari yang lalu.

 _"Kalian mirip seperti Yin dan Yang. Kelihatannya sama, tapi sebenarnya sangat berbeda. Kalian sama sekali tidak cocok, hubungan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama"_

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi ekspresi murung, ia berpikir apakah perkataan Karin itu benar. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya. Sasuke membalas tatapan sedihnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

 _"Kenapa sih dia itu?"_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Akan tetapi Sasuke masih tidak yakin atas jawaban Sakura.

"Katakan saja" ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Aku…" ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya memikirkan perkataan Karin…" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karin bilang kalau kita sama sekali tidak cocok. Ia bilang kita seperti Yin dan Yang, kelihatannya memang mirip tapi sebenarnya bertolak belakang. Jadi hubungan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan omongan Karin?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menyingkirkan itu dari kepalaku…" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Habisnya… perkataannya itu ada benarnya juga…" lanjutnya.

"Ya dia memang benar, kita memang seperti Yin dan Yang. Kelihatannya saja mirip tapi sebenarnya bertolak belakang. Lalu apa ada masalah dengan itu?" balas Sasuke.

"Itu artinya… kita tidak cocok?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Karin bilang―"

"Berhenti memikirkan perkataan Karin" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya itu. Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat tatapan sedih Sakura.

"Kita memang bertolak belakang seperti Yin dan Yang…" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… Yin dan Yang itu saling melengkapi" lanjutnya.

Sakura terkejut dan kembali mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ …" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Seperti sekarang ini, aku bisa melihat kembang api yang indah karena kau. Kalau bukan karena kau yang mengajakku, mungkin aku akan tetap di rumah. Kalau bukan karena sifatmu yang menyukai keramaian itu, aku akan tetap sendirian di rumah" bisik Sasuke ke telinga Sakura.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang cerewet ini, mungkin hubungan kita akan membosankan karena aku ini tipe yang tidak banyak bicara. Kalau sifat kita sama-sama dingin dan cuek, justru kita tidak akan peduli satu sama lain. Karena sifat yang bertolak belakang itulah kita cocok, kau memiliki apa yang tak kupunya begitu juga sebaliknya…"

"Sekarang sudah jelas kan? Kau melengkapiku…" lanjutnya.

Sakura pun tersenyum dipelukkan Sasuke. Perkataan Karin memang benar, Sasuke dan Sakura memang bertolak belakang. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak cocok, justru mereka saling melengkapi.

 **~The End~**

 **Author's note:  
** Apa ini -_- gaje banget XD Yah yang penting pada akhirnya author bisa bikin fic oneshot XD Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, kalo mau review juga boleh XD Sekian...


End file.
